E se eu tentar
by Cah.xx
Summary: Apesar de tudo sobre o passado, não consegui deixar de ajudá-lo. Percebi que era uma oportunidade do destino para consertar certas coisas e tentar um recomeço. Se eu tentasse, o que poderia mudar neste mundo? E se eu tentasse, o que conseguiria mudar entre nós?


Capítulo 1

- Ah!

Acordei no meio da noite com um trovão terrivelmente assustador. A viagem de negócios para Oxfordshire tinha sido agradável até então, mas esta noite, ficar sozinha neste quarto de hotel frio e assustador estava acabando comigo.

Tateei ao redor do travesseiro, a procura do meu celular e vi as horas: não passava da meia noite, o que me deixava tranquila até, pois ainda poderia haver certo movimento no hotel pra caso eu precisasse de companhia enquanto meu medo não passava. Esfreguei o rosto tentando relaxar, mas...

Bateram na porta. Levei um tremendo susto.

- Já vai! – gritei.

Abri a porta sem me importar com o perigo, contanto que fosse companhia. Mas um homem alto e de preto entrou com tudo no aposento. Virei-me assustada e ao ver a face do sujeito, senti calafrios.

- Draco? O que faz aqui? Como entrou? O que diabos você pensa que...

- Não tenho tempo pra explicações – ele me interrompeu parecendo extremamente preocupado – Preciso de um favor!

Comecei a rir.

- Mas o que está dizendo? – questionei ainda rindo – Pra começar, olha só que horas são! E segundo: por que acha que eu faria isso?

- Porque se você não me ajudar, seus amiguinhos estarão com sérios problemas!

Parei de rir: ele parecia estar realmente falando sério. Notei pela sua expressão de desespero e angústia. E havia olheiras profundas em seu rosto, um corte que ainda sangrava e seu terno preto estava empoeirado. Era a primeira vez que eu o via neste estado.

- Espera! Explica isso direito! Como assim "sérios problemas"? O que Harry e Rony têm a ver com seus problemas?

- Já disse que não há tempo para explicações! Além disso, garanto que quando souber de tudo irá me ajudar. Até lá, preciso ficar aqui.

- Mas...

Antes que pudesse questionar algo, Draco apontou a varinha para a lareira e acendeu o fogo. Sem outra opção, esquentei um pouco de chá e servi para ele.

_Draco Malfoy, meu colega de escola. Nos tornamos inimigos desde a primeira vista, mas após a Segunda Guerra, nosso Muro de Berlin foi derrubado e fomos promovidos de "inimigos" para "conhecidos". Harry e Ron frequentemente o encontram no ministério. E eu também o avistava vez em quando, até começar a fazer pequenos serviços fora do estado e desde então, seu paradeiro tornou-se um mistério para mim._

_No entanto, aqui estamos nós, em um quarto de hotel quente e apertado para duas pessoas tão opostas._

- Quem é vivo sempre aparece... – comentei entregando uma xícara de chá. Ele estava sentado na beirada do sofá, curvado e com o queixo apoiado nas mãos. Parecia distraído com o fogo crepitante. Ao notar meu comentário, ergueu os olhos e sentou-se ereto.

- Obrigado – ele disse pegando a xícara. Tinha tirado o paletó preto e estava apenas de camisa social branca. A poeira tinha sumido consideravelmente e sua face parecia mais suave. Encostei um pano no corte. Draco pulou assustador.

- Calma! É para estacar o sangue...

Ele tomou o pano de minhas mãos e o fez por conta própria. Comecei a me perguntar se estava fazendo a coisa certa abrigando ESSE sujeito no meu quarto de hotel. Mas então lembrei de tudo que passamos e do quanto passei a ter pena dele e de toda a sua família perturbada.

- Sente-se melhor? – perguntei. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Por que acha que não estou bem?

- Não sei, só acho que pessoas que nunca se falam, geralmente não invadem o quarto dos outros para pedir favores – dei de ombros e ele pareceu medir sua resposta.

- Estou com sérios problemas...

- Não me diga! – ironizei. Ele me olhou ofendido.

- Tá, ok. Só fale de uma vez!

- Não sei por onde começar... Ah, bem... Esta manhã eu recebi uma intimação do Ministério, junto com meia dúzia de cartas contendo ameaças...

- E daí?

- Como assim "e daí"?

- Bom, até agora não vi nada demais.

- O Ministério está me acusando de atividades ilegais a cerca de magia das trevas! – Draco levantara-se irritado e começou a andar pelo meio do quarto – Mas eu nunca mais me envolvi em nada do tipo desde _aquilo_...

- Então o que te preocupa?

- Por Merlin, Hermione! Achei que você fosse mais inteligente! O Ministério não sai acusando pessoas só porque acha bonito! Muito menos um funcionário de alto cargo, como eu!

- Ah, desculpe minha ignorância senhor "politicamente correto", mas o fato de já ter se envolvido com as forças das trevas lhe sujou a imagem! Querendo ou não, sempre existirá um certo preconceito contra você! Quanto ao Ministério: eles sempre trabalham em cima de informações confiáveis!

- Eu sei disso! Não vim aqui para pedir que me ajude com o óbvio! Tudo isso está claro...

- Então...?

- O que me preocupa é a origem das informações: nada mais e nada menos que Vincent Crabbe!

- O que? Mas Crabbe está...

- Morto! Eu sei! Só estou dizendo o que veio escrito nas cartas.

- Então, alguém está se passando por Crabbe para causar problemas a você... Mas quem faria isso?

- Eu não sei! E é aqui que entram Potter e Weasley!

- Que? Espera! Não tá achando que Harry e Rony estão por trás disso, está?

- Não! Mas o remetente da carta, o tal Crabbe, estabeleceu uma condição para que eu me livrasse de tudo isso: que desse um jeito neles dois...

- Dar um jeito? Você diz, fazê-los perder o emprego ou algo assim?

- # %&! Hermione! O que houve com seu cérebro? Quando ele diz "dar um jeito" é _matar _mesmo!

- Meu Deus! Você tem certeza disso?

- Você me fez o favor de lembrar que já pertenci ao lado das trevas! Conheço bem as medidas que esse tipo de gente toma...

- Então... Espera aí Draco! Você está me contando tudo isso porque não quer ferrar com Harry e Rony?

- Ah, finalmente mulher!

- Mas... Por que...?

Draco me encarou. Houve silêncio. Mais um trovão.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX


End file.
